fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Five Nights at Freddy's (TV series)
Five Nights at Freddy's is a TV series airing exclusively on 2BE each Saturday. Airing twice on each Saturday, it first airs between 7.50 and 8.18 and later between 21.24 and 21.52, in the morning and evening respectively, two episodes airing in succession. Main Plot Prologue At Fredbear's Family Diner, Golden Freddy (known as Fredbear by then) and Golden Bonnie (dubbed Springtrap by the employees and Salvage by the children) are the primary attraction. Two more animatronics, Foxy and the Puppet, are later made. The Puppet must give presents to the kids before they leave. Foxy greets the kids near Pirate Cove, Springtrap is used by the employees to entertain while Fredbear sings via a microphone. The Purple Guy, however, uses the Puppet as a sockpuppet to kidnap a kid called Maria, than kills her by stuffing her in Fredbear. Purple Guy than abducts Springtrap and enters the suit, using it to wreak havoc. The Puppet quickly promotes himself to the leader of the Purple Guy. After Fredbear's Family Diner lost popularity, The Puppet stole Fredbear, renamed him to "Golden Freddy" and used him as secret sockpuppet. Season 1 The Puppet creates a counterpart of himself known as "Phantom Puppet", and does the same with Balloon Boy. Springtrap is captured by The Puppet and forced to oppose the new animatronics. Jeremey Fitzgerald and Fritz Smith (also known as "Phone Guy") go working there. Jeremey first opposes the animatronics, until The Puppet dismantles The Mangle, betraying the Toy Animatronics. Fritz Smith is moved to night shift after Jeremey is moved to day shift. After much troubles happening, Fritz doesn't want to cause any more trouble after discovering this complot and requests to be fired. Season 2 After Freddy Fazbear accidentally causes The Bite of '87, the restaurant closes down. The Puppet dresses himself als Fritz Smith and suggests to "buy" the Toy animatronics. His plan was to capture them that way, but in fact his plan went down since they got delivered to the real Fritz Smith, who uses Toy Bonnie to entertain his four kids (who are two twins), and Mangle as toy. The Puppet sends Golden Freddy, who forces Fritz to hand over every animatronic he has. Fritz, however, gives only Toy Chica, and saves Mangle and T. Bonnie by hiding them for G. Freddy. Toy Freddy escapes and calls Freddy to stop The Puppet. After several adventures, the Phantom Puppet manages to capture both Bonnie and Toy Bonnie, but Fritz sacrifices himself to keep Mangle. Phantom Puppet than covenants that Fritz may keep Mangle safe for the real Puppet, at the cost of continuing to work at Fazbear Entertainment AND allow The Purple Guy to create Phantom Mangle. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza reopnens, and Foxy saves Bonnie but fails to get Toy Bonnie back. Phantom BB programs Foxy to hide in Pirate Cove against his will. After several accidents, Fritz is stuffed into Chica, but somehow survives, altough presumed deceased by Mike Schmidt. Season 3 Coming soon Characters Coming soon Category:TV Shows Category:Cartoons Category:Anime